The present invention relates to an audio jack, and particularly to an audio jack having improved arrangement of contacts.
A conventional surface mounting type audio jack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,052 comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts. The housing has an opening at a bottom thereof, and a plurality of slots are formed beside of the opening. The contacts are retained in the slots. Moreover, the jack further has a cover mounted to the bottom of the housing for closing the opening.
However, a first disadvantage of this structure is that the retention force between the housing and the contacts is insufficient and the assembling process of the contacts and the housing is complex. A second disadvantage is that the contacts are retained in sidewalls of the housing so the sidewall needs to have a large thickness to accommodate the contacts. Therefore, it is difficult to minimize the profile of the jack.
Hence, an improved audio jack is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current audio jacks.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an audio jack having improved arrangement of contacts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio jack having a lower profile.
To achieve the above objects, an audio jack in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing and a set of contacts assembled with the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a longitudinal plug-insertion hole therethrough for receiving a mating plug. The insulative housing includes a main body and a cylindrical sleeve forwardly extending from a front face of the main body. The main body has a top wall, a bottom wall, a first sidewall, a second sidewall and a rear wall. The top wall defines a projection, the second sidewall defines a slot opening to the rear wall. The set of contacts at least includes a first contact, a second contact, a third contact and a fourth contact. The fourth contact has a base section, a latch loop extending from the base section for engaging with the projection and a latch extending from the base section for being retained in the slot. When the mating plug is not inserted into the insulative housing, the fourth contact contacts with the second contact. When the mating plug is inserted into the insulative housing, the mating plug pushes the second contact and separates the second contact from the fourth contact.